Heating pad Sooo cute!
by christikat
Summary: Now come to bed, dear," House sings, "I can hear your teeth chattering." / "You carry a photo of me in your wallet?"


**Heating pad**

3:01 ... 3:02 ... 3:03 ... 3:04 ... 3:05 ... 3:06 ... at 3:07 House finally hears the key in the lock. He takes in a deep breath, at last he will get some sleep this night … See, that's the problem when you get used to a warm body in your bed, you get too used to it. Although in this special case it's simply a body, definitely not a warm one – mostly anyway. House would never have guessed that any human being could be such a freezing ice-ball like Wilson is. He would never have guessed that he couldn't go to sleep without having his snuggly partner curled around him either.

He strains his ears for the soft padding of sock-clad feet on their way to the bedroom. House almost misses that Wilson opens the door and starts to strip off his clothes. Unfortunately it's too dark to see anything, so fun has to come from another direction like scaring the shit out of Wilson …

"Couldn't you have stayed at the hospital? It's already three in the morning and we have to get up in 4 hours," he snarls.

Damn, too dark to see Wilson jump but he has the pleasure of hearing the startled yelp of surprise. After a soft curse House listens to Wilson mumbling something that is similar-sounding to the word asshole. He grins at the comment. That's what you get when you've been called in to work late in the evening and come back at three in the morning …

"I heard what you said," he announces loudly.

"And …?"

"Words can hurt too, you know!" House fakes to whine in a high voice. He's sure that he can _hear_ Wilson rolling his eyes.

"I think I described your personality quite well with one single word."

"Hey, _you love_ my attitude!"

"No, I don't," is the exasperated reply, emphasized by a loud sigh.

"But you love to have sex with me!" House quips.

"I could get the sex _anywhere_," Wilson retorts in a bored and at the same time annoyed tone.

House rolls his eyes at this comment, how long can it possibly take someone to get rid off his clothes, even if that someone is James Wilson?

"Now come to bed, dear," House sings, "I can hear your teeth chattering."

He pats loudly on the bed and his reward is a Wilson who scrambles on the bed and finally crawls under the comforter. At the first contact between their bodies House yelps in utter shock.

"Gawd, what did you do? Bathed in an ice-tub?"

House is still gasping at the coldness seeping into him as they try to make themselves comfortable.

"I'm tired, it's fucking cold outside and it's the middle of the night. Next time I'll stay in the hospital so you won't be disturbed by me," Wilson says grumpily.

"Don't bitch, scoot closer," House demands.

Wilson staying in the hospital would mean House staying awake the _whole_ night and frankly that's not an option! He has to suppress another yelp as he presses Wilson's cold back against his chest. He _can't_ suppress a yelp anymore as Wilson's ice-cold ass comes in touch with his warm crotch.

"Geez, even your ass in an ice-block!" he exclaims while shivering a bit himself. He judders with his hands over Wilson's flanks, ass, legs and everywhere else he's able to reach. A few minutes later Wilson is purring and brings House's hands to a halt. He intertwines their fingers and presses their joined hands above his heart.

"You could wear long johns," House suggests.

"Riiiiight," Wilson snorts, "I don't need to give you more ammunition for mocking me!"

House doesn't bother with a retort; he goes on with dropping little kisses to Wilson's neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Both men are soon getting drowsy but before sleep claims them Wilson mutters, "I do love you … for being my heating pad."

House chuckles lightly and sloppily places another kiss on Wilson's neck. He loves to be Wilson's heating pad too.

**End**

**Sooo cute!**

"House, if you want me to go to the video store after work I need the card back," Wilson's hand is outstretched, slight annoyance shines through his voice.

House grumpily has to admit that Wilson has a point there. He fumbles with his wallet not noticing that Wilson had come closer. The wallet is out of his hands before he can even think of protesting.

"You carry a photo of me in your wallet?"

House squeezes his eyes shut in utter embarrassment, feeling even more embarrassed that his face surely will be glowing now with red spots. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet and finally looks up at Wilson. Wilson wasn't supposed to know about this stupid little secret – _ever_!

"Where did you get this anyway? It's old and I'm quite sure I never showed it to you," asks an incredulous looking Wilson, still with the culprit in his hands, staring at it in pure astonishment.

House doesn't want to have this conversation; this will destroy his reputation forever. Even if he and Wilson are an item now for about two years and everyone at the hospital knows about them for one and a half year … not even Wilson needs to know that he's head over heels in love with him. It's enough that he knows that he is so lovesick that it borders on being pathetic.

So he twiddles with his cane, shoulders his backpack from one side to the other side and shuffles with his feet. Wilson stares at him with a light smile drawing at the corners of his mouth, the dimples starting to show. House sighs, after this there will be no dignity left in him ...

"I …, uh, I found it in an old album and made a copy of it," he says with a nervous squeak at the end of his sentence.

Wilson is severely stunned about this admission. Seeing House's distress and considering his own bewilderment he decides not to push much further. Without mockery in his voice he asks, "Um, okay. And why … did you choose this one?"

House blurts instead of thinking beforehand, "You're so cute in this one!"

Wilson laughs out loud at the sincere outburst of House. "Oh my God, did you just say that? _You_?"

House scowls at him darkly while feeling very irritated about being caught carrying a photo of his _boyfriend_ in the first place. And he's so embarrassed that he has a hard time remembering when the last time he felt like this was. He's snarling to conceal his indisposition, "Are you finished with making me uncomfortable?"

"No way! That's a too good opportunity to let it pass up!"

Wilson is grinning like a Cheshire cat as House slowly walks up to him. House shrugs nonchalantly, suddenly he seems to be undisturbed by the mocking potential he has given Wilson.

"If you insist on this …," he trails off, leaving a suspicious looking Wilson. "You seriously won't let this rest, will you?"

"Um ..." Wilson doesn't like that House seems to be on the verge of turning the tables.

House goes on with a dreamy expression on his face, "Hm, I could make some more copies of the photo, maybe even enlarge it. And then I could hang them up everywhere in the hospital … The whole staff would be obsessed with squealing about it."

Wilson is sobered up completely, so much for one single time being on the other side of an embarrassing situation! How the fuck is he supposed to get House to backtrack from this idea? "Okay … okay. I won't make fun of you because of the photo. Just … don't do something like you said," he looks pleadingly at House, "_please_."

"Afraid of all the giggling women coming on to you?" House smiles his well-known smug little smile.

"I'm way more afraid of you when you start to scare all the giggling women off," Wilson replies while forcefully pushing back memories including a jealous House and himself being absolutely flustered.

"I'm still hurt that you mocked me …," House says with a pouting face. Wilson sighs but eventually decides to play along. "You want me to make it up to you, right? What do you want me to do exactly?"

A big grin spreads over House's face. That can't be a good sign! All alarm bells start to ring boisterously in Wilson's head and he has _many_ alarm bells reserved for House! House's grin gets even bigger as he sees the alarmed look on Wilson's face. House is about to break work rule number one - he pulls Wilson into a tight embrace and nuzzles his face.

Wilson is in a daze, not really uncooperative but not cooperative either. Then he considers the various other options; breaking work rule number one isn't that bad, breaking work rule number two or three – now that would be different. So after a short hesitance his arms come up and encircle House at the waist.

The break of work rule number two follows quickly after. House slips his tongue in Wilson's, on his own volition, opening mouth, tasting a mingle of peppermint toothpaste and coffee. Since everything is already out of control Wilson's desire gets the better out of him and he demands entrance in House's mouth too. Wet little noises can be heard and they are making out in the lobby of the hospital but who cares?

"Exam room one is free if you need _special time_!" a highly amused Cuddy tells them in passing, a big grin plastered all over her face.

Wilson groans in embarrassment and drops his head on House's shoulder. House snickers, then whispers in Wilson's ear, "The blushing-thingy you're so accomplished in is sooo cute!"

Wilson closes his eyes; his cheeks have flourished with a deep shade of red when he notices that he still has the wallet with the photo in his hands. He quickly pecks House on the lips before he responds with a chuckle, "Love you too."

End


End file.
